You Drive Me Crazy
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: "Si una semana atrás alguien me decía que iba a terminar besando a un tipo en un bar gay, me hubiese reído. Y si una semana atrás alguien me decía que iba a terminar enamorándome del mismo tipo, no le hubiese creído. Pero acá estoy, haciendo ambas cosas."#Eren s POV #Fluff #Mucho Fluff #Levi Tímido #Gatitos porque por qué no #Tensión Sexual #Lemon #Yaoi #Contenido Sexual Explícito
**"Si una semana atrás alguien me decía que iba a terminar besando a un tipo en un bar gay, me hubiese reído. Y si una semana atrás alguien me decía que iba a terminar enamorándome del mismo tipo, no le hubiese creído. Pero acá estoy, haciendo ambas cosas."#Eren´s POV #Fluff #Mucho Fluff #Levi Tímido #Gatitos porque por qué no #Tensión Sexual #Lemon #Yaoi #Contenido Sexual Explícito**

 **Esto es porno con trama, okay? Primero me dije de hacer un two shot, pero opté por subir los dos capítulos juntos, haciendo un one shot algo largo. Espero que les guste, ya que lo escribí anoche de improvisto. No sé ustedes, pero Levi siendo tímido y adorable es MI TIPO DE LEVI (aunque también es una chancha pasiva a la hora), y Eren descubriendo que su sexualidad es más amplia de lo que cree me derrite el kokoroh.**

 **Ah, y tiene un poco de dirty talk (o sea, charla sucia/cochina, lol).**

 **Bueno, lean y disfruten :)**

 **You drive me crazy**

La música estaba escandalosamente alta y las luces demasiado tenues, dando una sensación de estar completamente a oscuras, gracias a Dios yo estaba sentado en la hilera de sillas de la barra, la cual era iluminada por carteles de neón donde podían leerse cosas como _"Cerveza libre sólo por ayer"_ y _"Happy Hour durante días de semana"._ Claramente eran carteles a modo de broma, ¿a menos que abriesen de domingos a jueves? Me encogí de hombros sacudiendo pensamientos que no me llevarían a ningún lado. Armin se estaba tardando mucho, y si tenía que ahuyentar a un sujeto más que intentaba flirtear conmigo fallando exitosamente, definitivamente no iba a esperarlo ni un segundo más.

Armin es mi mejor amigo, y cuando Jean decidió ser un cretino y dejarlo para volver con su ex novio una semana atrás, me pidió que lo acompañase a Barose para distraerse. Barose es una especie de bar o boliche gay. Las pocas mujeres que vi en lo que iba de la noche iban de la mano con otra mujer. Así que, sabiendo que no iba a irme acompañado por nadie más que por mi mano, y ordenando lo que creo era mi cuarta cerveza, permanecí sentado en mi lugar, mirando con ojos cortantes a quienes me miraban de manera depredadora, ojos que eliminaban toda esperanza de ligue.

Sí, entendieron bien. No soy gay, nunca lo fui, y supongo que nunca lo seré. No tengo nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, pero jamás me puse por un sujeto, bastante lo opuesto, diría yo. Mi primera novia había sido Sasha, pero éramos ambos muy chicos como para saber lo que estábamos haciendo, así que a las semanas optamos por cortar y ser amigos. Hace ocho años de eso y hoy en día nos llevamos más que bien, así que no me digan que la amistad después del noviazgo no existe. Después de un tiempo salí con una chica llamada Hanna, pero cortó conmigo a los meses porque se enamoró del chico del delivery de su pizzería favorita… Fran, creo que es su nombre. Siguen juntos, por cierto. Annie fue mi última y más larga relación. Con Annie me di cuenta de que _definitivamente_ me gustaban las mujeres. Digamos que si bien la conexión estaba y nos queríamos -a nuestra manera-, lo que más hacíamos la mayor parte del tiempo era follar como conejos. Terminamos porque… ni sé por qué, la verdad. Creo que le echamos la culpa a la rutina, o algo, la cosa es que no volví a saber de ella, y de eso va a hacer un año ya. Después de ella tuve muchas relaciones casuales, y por relaciones casuales me refiero a folladas de una sola vez, las cuales eran geniales, aunque bastante vacías, y si era completamente honesto, no me hacían sentir mal, pero tampoco bien. En resumen, creo que soy bastante heterosexual como para desviarme de mi camino de tetas y vaginas. Lo gracioso es que la mayoría de mis amigos son gays. En fin.

Cuando miré la hora en mi celular por décimo novena vez, fue que decidí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para seguir esperando a un Armin que claramente no iba a aparecer. Recordé sus palabras entonces, en donde me decía que si veía carne jugosa -también conocido por "un sujeto que sirva de reemplazo por hoy, al menos"- no iba a regresar, y cumpliendo con su promesa, no lo hizo. Asumiendo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, claro. Fue en ese preciso instante que me llega un mensaje de mi amigo diciéndome que se había topado con la versión original del Capitán América y que ni de coña iba a rechazar cualquier invitación que saliese del hombre. Contestándole que me avisara si necesitaba que lo fuese a buscar en algún momento, me dispuse a irme.

Le estaba por pedir la cuenta al barman, cuando noté la presencia de alguien sentarse a mi lado. No pregunten por qué, pero tuve que detener mis actos en orden de mirar a la persona que se había encargado de distraerme. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que simplemente _tienes_ que mirar, sino sabes que te vas a perder de algo importante. Bueno, eso hice, y con lo que me encontré me sorprendió a pesar de que sabía que estaba en un boliche gay.

Era un hombre, seguramente de mi edad si no un poco más grande. Estaba vestido por demás elegante, en unos pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos o botas -con la oscuridad no pude distinguir-, y una camisa blanca entreabierta que enseñaba apenas sus clavículas. Se notaba que tenía buen gusto y que definitivamente la moda era lo suyo.

Otra cosa que capturó mis sentidos fue su aroma. Tenía algún perfume que no era ni muy femenino, ni tan masculino, tal vez una mezcla, pero fuese lo que fuese que estaba usando, a mi olfato le agradó, ya que no podía evitar querer olerlo.

¿Cuán creepy era eso, huh?

Pero me detuve abruptamente cuando me pescó mirándome. Okay, tal vez lo estaba estudiando antropológicamente con mis ojos, demándenme. La cosa es… que el tipo ni se inmutó. Es más, me devolvió la misma mirada, pero con un gesto particularmente aburrido en su rostro, el cual era un muy bonito rostro, déjenme aclarar. Wow, ¿de dónde venía tanta gaycisidad junta, Jaeger?

Cuando creí que tal vez iba a golpearme si seguía escudriñándolo con mi mirada, fue que el tipo se levantó, y fue también ahí que noté su estatura. Apenas lo vi, sentado, creí que no era raro de suponer que el sujeto fuese modelo, pero después se paró, y advertí que no pasaba el metro sesenta. Lo cual no era para nada adorable. No. Nope _. Para nada._

Tal vez no debí detenerme a pensar que su metro casi y medio le quedaba a la perfección. Tal vez no debí mantenerle la mirada mientras él se acercaba a mí de manera depredadora. Tal vez no debí relamer mis labios porque de pronto los sentí secos y _definitivamente no_ por otra cosa. Tal vez debí voltearme por completo y darle la espalda porque, _tal vez_ , algo en mi rostro le dio a entender que yo bateaba para el mismo lado que él.

 _-¿Quieres bailar?_

No. Claro que no quiero bailar con otro hombre.

 _-Seguro._

Oh, bien, me lleva un demonio.

De pronto todo se volvió borroso, y aunque estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo, sentía que a la vez no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo. Tal vez era el sujeto que me guiaba mientras me tomaba de la cintura, o tal vez era yo que, sin darme cuenta, posaba mis temblorosos dedos sobre la suya. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba ocurriendo, y por algún motivo, no se sintió desacertado.

Bailamos un par de canciones lentas que no sabía cuáles eran, pero la última sí la reconocí, y me sentí extrañamente cómodo bailándola con el hombre prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo.

El ritmo empezó a aumentar, sumándosele una batería, y después una hermosa voz femenina.

 _She looks like she don´t care, (ella se ve como si no le importase)_

 _Smooth as silk, cool as air, (suave como la seda, fría como el viento)_

 _Uhh, it makes you wanna cry, (uhh, te hace querer llorar)_

 _She doesn´t know your name, (ella no sabe tu nombre)_

 _And your heart beats like a subway train, (y tu corazón late como un subterráneo)_

 _Uhh, it makes you wanna die (uhh, te hace querer morir)_

La letra de la canción me hizo sonreír, ya que le sentaba bien al hombre de expresión indiferente, lo que me recordaba que debía preguntarle su nombre, dado que estaba bailando con un completo extraño, y sin saber la razón, quería que eso cambiara.

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ Pregunté alzando la voz. Si bien la música había dejado de aturdir, seguía estando algo alta para mi gusto.

Él pareció escucharme, pero no respondió de inmediato. Acercó su rostro más al mío, poniéndose en puntas de pie, cosa que tampoco me pareció adorable. No. En lo absoluto. Nope.

 _-Levi._ -Dijo en tono bajo pero fuerte, aunque sin gritar, con su boca cerca de mi oído. Sin darme cuenta dejé escapar un jadeo al sentir su aliento rozar mi piel, erizándola por completo. Su proximidad le estaba haciendo cosas a mis manos, logrando que estas se aferrasen más a su cintura en un torpe intento de querer camuflar el temblor _.-¿Y tú?_

 _-Eren.-_ Dije en un suspiro. No sabía si eso se debía al alcohol que había ingerido o al perfume de Levi.

En cuanto obtuvo la respuesta que quería, volvió a separarse de mí, aunque seguíamos estando lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para escucharnos, y vaya que escuché lo siguiente que me preguntó.

- _Eren_.-Llamó mi nombre penetrándome con una intensa y felina mirada _.-¿Puedo besarte?_

En ese momento dejé de pensar. Apagué el motor de mi cerebro, poniendo en punto muerto mis ideas. Claramente ya había llegado muy lejos como para negarle un beso, y hubiese sido un vil mentiroso si dijera que la idea de probar esos finos labios no me resultaba apetecible.

Asintiendo, sin palabras ya que no podía hallarlas, le di permiso, aunque lo que no le di fue tiempo, ya que quien se acercó primero a los labios del otro, fui yo.

Muchas veces me habían besado y besé muchas más, y cada una de esas veces sentí cosas diferentes. En la mayoría de mis besos había lujuria y hambre. Nunca fui una persona que estuviese con otra por lástima, así que eso quedaba descartado. Esto _quise_ hacerlo, y aun sabiendo que era mi primer beso con otro hombre, no me detuve. No quería.

Sentí hundirme en su rostro, relajándome por completo pero sin perder el equilibrio ni el agarre a su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos por instinto, dejándome llevar por cada sensación que no sabía existía siquiera. No tenía con qué compararlo, y si sus labios entreabriéndose no me terminaron de trastornar, entonces su lengua haciéndose presente lo hizo.

Gemí al sentir el húmedo músculo rasposo entrar en mi boca, masajeando mi propia lengua lentamente y de manera sensual, dejándome queriendo más. Decidí darle revancha y hacer lo mismo, sólo que apresurando el paso. Él captó la indirecta de querer pelear por dominancia y dejó que el juego empezase.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su cadera, y al no recibir protesta alguna, las acerqué a su trasero para levantarlo y que lograse estar más aprisionado a mí. Fue entonces que le robé su primer gemido, y me encontré queriendo, _necesitando_ , escuchar muchos más. Al parecer Levi estaba bien con ello, ya que bajó la guardia virando un poco su rostro para permitirme profundizar el beso. Beso del que terminé adueñándome por completo cuando, después de agacharme un poco para estar a su altura, subí una de mis manos que previamente palpó su trasero para colocarla en su nuca, dejando nuestros rostros imposiblemente cerca.

El beso se volvió desesperado, y si no hubiese sido por la dolorosa erección que estaba cargando en mis pantalones de jean ajustados, no me hubiese detenido.

Me separé más rápido de lo que intenté en un principio, pero sin soltar su cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar los suyos mirándome fijo, preguntándome silenciosamente por qué me detenía. No iba a decirle "hey, ¿sabes?, tengo una tienda de montar en mi entrepierna y no sé a dónde llevar todo esto porque, ah, sí, no soy gay, así que adiós". Por dos cosas no iba a decirle eso. Una, no iba a creerme. Y dos, _yo_ no iba a creerme.

Algo en mí le dio a entender que no podía seguir así -tal vez fue el grotesco bulto que presionaba sobre su muslo-, y se separó de mí. Por alguna razón eso tampoco se sentía bien, y aunque estaba comportándome como un histérico, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que definitivamente no quería irme, y como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente, habló.

 _-¿Viniste solo?_

Agradecí por el intento de conversación y negué _.-No. Con mi mejor amigo, pero me abandonó porque consiguió a alguien._ -Comenté con una risa ahogada, sintiéndome extrañamente cómodo.

Vi una semi-sonrisa socarrona nacer en el costado de sus labios _.-¿Acaso tú no?_ -Preguntó como desafiándome.

 _Tuve_ que besarlo después de eso. Era muy atractivo el desgraciado, y nunca me había sentido así por nadie, mucho menos por otro hombre, dado que hacía veinte minutos atrás hubiese jurado y firmado con sangre que yo era completamente heterosexual. ¡Ja! Heterosexual mis bolas. Bueno…. No. No exactamente.

Suspiré cortando el beso, el cual había sido uno inocente comparado con la sesión de intercambio de saliva de hacía segundos atrás. Descansando mi frente a la suya respondí su pregunta.- _Aparentemente sí._

Fue como la Cenicienta en medianoche a punto de convertirse en calabaza que sonó mi celular rompiendo el hechizo y advirtiéndome de una llamada. Pensando que tal vez era algo urgente, respondí tras excusarme ante Levi, quien se veía levemente molesto ante la interrupción.

 _-¡No te escucho! ¡¿Armin?!-_ Pregunté a los gritos ya que el sonido de los parlantes retumbaba en mis oídos. Oí otra voz a parte de la de mi amigo, dándome cuenta que claramente no estaba solo.

 _-¡Eren! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Era para avisarte que me voy con... que me voy con alguien! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si quieres puedes irte! ¡Y siento dejarte solo!_ -Negué con mi cabeza aunque sabía que Armin no podía verme. Le dije que tenga cuidado y que me avise si todo estaba bien. Él accedió y después de eso se cortó la llamada. Suspirando procedí a guardar mi celular, pero no sin antes detenerme a observar la hora. ¡4:58! En tres horas debía estar viajando al aeropuerto a recibir a mi hermana y a su esposo quienes venían de visita desde España, lugar donde habían estado viviendo por dos años ya. Si en primer lugar acordé en acompañar a Armin a Barose un viernes, fue porque nunca pensé que se iba a hacer tan tarde. Evidentemente estaba equivocado, y si no quería desmayarme en mitad de camino para recibir a Isabel y a Farlan, debía irme de inmediato.

 _-Um, Levi.-_ Dije acercándome a él para no levantar tanto mi tono de voz. Él me miró expectante.- _Debo irme, se me hizo tarde y no planeaba quedarme tanto._

No esperando esa reacción, él asintió sereno, como habiéndose visto venir lo que acababa de decirle. Vi algo de decepción en su rostro, y no quería que creyese que estaba botándolo, así que le pregunté si él estaba solo, tratando de darle a entender que no quería que todo quedase en la nada.

Primero negó, aunque después de verlo pensar unos segundos, se explicó.- _Vine con mi amigo, pero lo perdí hace horas, así que, técnicamente estoy solo_.-Yo asentí procesando sus palabras. No sabía cómo seguir. ¿Debía acompañarlo a su casa? ¿Cómo se ligaba con otro hombre? Ugh. Seguramente vio mi confusión en mi rostro, ya que siguió.- _Si te vas, salgo yo también. Tampoco planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo, de todas formas._

Le dije que me diese un momento para pagarle al barman, y eso hizo, esperándome en el mismo lugar donde habíamos estado bailando y… besándonos.

Le pregunté si necesitaba hacer algo más pero negó y procedió a moverse. Le dije que no recordaba por dónde salir, ya que, entre que estaba oscuro y que había tanta gente, no podía ver mucho. Sin esperar lo siguiente, y agarrándome de improvisto, me tomó la mano derecha, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras se abría lugar para poder avanzar. El inesperado contacto me dejó más ido de lo que ya estaba, pero traté de mantenerme en una pieza en orden de llegar hasta la salida.

Una vez afuera sentí el frío chocar en mi cara. Hacía momentos atrás sentía todo mi cuerpo caliente, y el contraste era notorio. Me encogí de hombros arrepintiéndome por no haberme traído un abrigo, y al parecer Levi se estaba arrepintiendo de lo mismo, ya que su camisa no se veía precisamente térmica.

De otra cosa que me arrepentí, fue de detenerme a inspeccionarlo bajo la luz del amanecer. _Diablos_. Temí que mi boca hubiese comenzado a babear, porque, _¡diablos!_ Si creí que se veía bien adentro del bar, entonces iluminado por el comienzo del día se veía jodidamente delicioso.

Heterosexual, ¿uh?

Sí, _claro_.

Levi curvó una de sus finas cejas, la cual complementaba el resto de su rostro perfectamente. El tipo definitivamente debía ser modelo. A la mierda la estatura. Un rostro como ese no era simplemente "bonito", era jodidamente hermoso. Y yo seguía divagando entre pensamientos.

- _Um_.-Dije, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería irme, pero _debía_ irme. Tampoco quería irme para no volver a saber nada de Levi. Pero mi boca es más rápida que mi cerebro, así que solté lo primero que pasó por mi mente.- _Voy a tomarme un taxi._

Rey del ligue, Jaeger.

Pero por alguna extraña razón Levi no me enseñó el dedo medio y en vez me dijo que me acompañaba a parar uno, ya que en la dirección donde estos se detenían, es que estaba su auto estacionado.

No voy a admitir que me decepcioné un poco cuando me enteré de que él tenía auto y aun así no me ofreció un aventón. No porque me molestase pagar por un taxi, sino porque me hizo pensar que tal vez no quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, y eso me generaba un malestar indeseado en mi estómago. ¿O eran las cuatro cervezas?

Ni bien llegamos a la avenida vi cómo se acercaba un taxi con el luminoso cartel de "libre" en él. No quería subirme, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido alargar lo inevitable. Levi sólo quiso alguien con quien pasar el rato y no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada.

Detuve el auto con un ademán y esté disminuyó la velocidad en cuanto me divisó. Levi seguía a mi lado, esperando a que me subiese, y cuando lo miré para despedirme, vi nerviosismo en su rostro. Y yo que creía que el sujeto no tenía emociones.

 _-Eren, ¿me das tu número de teléfono? Si quieres…_

Y ahí me di cuenta que tal vez yo estaba equivocado. Tal vez Levi no quiso llevarme en su auto para evitar hacerme pensar que iba a secuestrarme o algo por el estilo, ya que si me estaba pidiendo mi número de teléfono, significaba que le gustaba, ¿no?

Después de decirle al taxista que me espere un segundo -y tratar de esconder mi sonrisa en el durante-, le pedí a Levi su celular para agregar en él el mío. Se lo devolví después de presionar "guardar contacto nuevo" ya no pudiendo ocultar mi felicidad, y me subí rápido al taxi, sin darle la oportunidad de ver que probablemente yo estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Aunque algo me dijo que sí me vio, ya que cuando el taxi arrancó y volteé para verlo, vi cómo sonreía haciéndose cada vez más pequeño debido a la distancia.

Con una no tan pesada resaca me levanté. Había conseguido dos horas y media de sueño, y aunque daba mi alma por quedarme en la cama, no iba a dejar colgada a mi hermana y a su esposo en el aeropuerto.

Levantándome perezosamente y sin mucha fuerza, fue que los acontecimientos de hacía horas me chocaron como un tren. No había sido un sueño. Había ligado con un hombre. Un hombre que me gustó más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y un hombre al que le di mi número de teléfono.

Como una colegiala ante su primer crush, corrí hasta mis jeans -los cuales estaban desparramados por el suelo- a buscar mi celular. Me entusiasmé al ver que tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Uno tenía que ser de Levi, ¿verdad? Pero en cuanto vi los nombres "Izzy" y "Arm", suspiré resignado. Okay, tal vez estaba apurando las cosas.

Leí ambos mensajes. Mi amigo me decía que Jean se podía ir a follar por un caballo, o sea por él mismo, ya que su cita de anoche terminó siendo mejor de lo que esperaba y que casualmente estaba desayunando en su cama en este momento. Reí al imaginarme la situación. Definitivamente tenía que ser un buen partido para que Armin decidiese pasar la noche con un completo extraño. El otro mensaje, de mi hermana, decía por qué puerta debía ir a buscarlos. Respondiéndoles a los dos, dejé el aparato en mi mesa de luz para proceder a darme una ducha y así salir.

Minutos después, ya bañado, cambiado y peinado -bueno, tal vez no _peinado_ , juro que es imposible domar mi pelo-, agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí por la puerta de mi apartamento.

Agradecí que el tráfico fuese ligero, y en cuestión de pocos minutos ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto. Estacioné afuera y me adentré lo más rápido posible, no queriendo perderme el arribo de mi cuñado y mi hermana por un minuto menor que yo. Sí, somos mellizos.

Fue como si hubiese calculado justo, y ni bien llegué a la puerta que Izzy me había indicado momentos atrás, vi salir un grupo de gente, entre ellos, dos cabezas que reconocí fácilmente.

Sin palabras de por medio, corrí para abrazarla fuertemente, ganándome un quejido por parte de ella, y ella una risa divertida por parte mía. Le revolví el cabello y me dirigí a abrazar a Farlan. Les pregunté cómo habían viajado y pude ver a mi cuñado rodar sus ojos cuando mi hermana empezó a quejarse de lo horrible que era el baño y lo terrible que fue levantarse tan temprano para viajar. Eran apenas unas horas de viaje, ya que España está relativamente cerca de Alemania.

Todo iba bien, pero luego me detuve a mirar a Izzy, quien parecía nerviosa y excitada y entusiasmada a la vez. Sus caras me recordaron a, cuando chicos, cada vez que ella traía a casa una mascota malherida de la calle, llevaba ese rostro, entre pícaro e inocente, como de cachorro pateado. Me pregunté qué le podía estar pasando, si es que estaba nerviosa por ver a la familia de nuevo después de dos años, pero negué esa suposición. Era Isabel de quien estábamos hablando. Quise preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero me tiró su bolso prácticamente en la cara, excusándose que tenía que ir al baño.

Miré a Farlan, entonces.

- _No me mires a mí_.-Dijo levantando sus manos a la defensiva y fingiendo demencia, y sospeché que algo raro había en todo eso. Suspirando al notar mi cara de "no me hagas perder mi tiempo, Farlan", siguió.- _Okay, no_ _ **puedo**_ _decirte. Si abro la boca tal vez no llegue vivo a tu casa._

Gruñí sabiendo que era muy probable que Izzy lo asesinase. Era mi hermana, vaya que la conocía, a ella y a su no tan adorable carácter, así que, sacudiendo mi cabeza, e intentando ser paciente, traté de dejar el tema para más tarde.

Isabel salió después de unos largos minutos, evadiendo mi cara y sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si nada pasase. _Típico de ella_. Salimos y les indiqué el lugar donde estaba mi auto.

Después de acomodar sus bolsos en el baúl, Farlan le abrió la puerta de atrás para que se subiese, y ella se acomodó en posición como para dormir a pesar que le dijese que no nos iba a llevar mucho ir hasta la casa de nuestros padres. Ella tan sólo me sacó la lengua y dijo que tenía sueño. Farlan me sonrió apenado y se subió al asiento del acompañante.

Hablamos durante la media hora de viaje, más que nada de cómo les había ido y cuándo planeaban volver, aunque no me dio muchas explicaciones, cosa que me pareció raro. Igual, no es como si no nos hubiésemos comunicado en esos dos años que pasaron, pero no es lo mismo hablar vía Skype que en persona.

Llegando, y créanme que nos costó levantar a mi hermana, toqué timbre en la casa a la que había llamado "hogar" por muchos años, y aunque, sí, ya no vivía más ahí, sabía que seguía siéndolo.

Fue mi madre quien abrió la puerta, misma expresión de Isabel, sonrisa imposiblemente grande, y brazos exageradamente abiertos.

Olvidándose de su hijo, fue corriendo hasta una adormilada Izzy, quien pareció desprenderse del sueño ni bien sintió los brazos de mamá rodearla. Vi a Farlan contener una risa, pero falló, haciendo que mi madre lo notase a él, y lo abrazase de igual modo. Fue después del desfile de abrazos que me notó a mí, y sonriendo como si nada pasase, me abrazó también.

Entramos después de descargar los bolsos, encontrándonos con mi padre, quien le daba el mismo recibimiento que mi madre, tanto a mi hermana como a mi cuñado. Somos una familia amorosa, no nos juzguen.

Noté que Izzy quería dormir, pero sus ganas de decir algo fueron más grandes, así que, una vez sentados y acomodados en el living, fue que habló.

 _-Hay algo que queremos decirles_.-Dijo tomándole la mano a Farlan, quien la miraba con la misma cara de embobado que tenía el día que se casaron. Adorable _.-Farlan y yo vamos a mudarnos a Alemania._

La noticia era fantástica, pero mi madre pareció haber estado esperando otra cosa, y aunque su sonrisa estaba ahí, yo sabía mejor.

- _Claro que hay un motivo.-_ Continuó, haciendo que las esperanzas de nuestra madre volviesen. Suspirando y jugando con los dedos de su esposo, dijo.- _Estoy embarazada._

Cerré los ojos por inercia al escuchar el grito de felicidad de mi madre. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Yo estaba igual de feliz que ella, y mi padre se veía igual de entusiasmado por la noticia.

Sin darme cuenta cómo ni cuándo, los tres estábamos tirándonos encima de Isabel, abrazándola y llenándola de besos. Mi padre no quiso admitir las lágrimas que escurrían por debajo de sus lentes, y mi madre no paraba de dar pequeños saltos y abrazar a Farlan. Y bueno, yo no paraba de repetir que iba a ser tío. Demándenme.

Fue una conmoción para todos, y claro que mi adorable hermana tuvo que arruinarla diciendo que ya habiendo dicho eso, que alguien le indicase su habitación porque moría de sueño. Farlan la acompañó a su antiguo cuarto, el cual actualmente seguía siendo una habitación, sólo que sin sus cosas, a diferencia de la mía, que la convirtieron en un estudio. Gracias, papá.

Farlan bajó diciendo que Isabel lo había echado. Sí, típico de ella. Conversamos un rato mientras comimos algo de desayuno que mi padre preparó. Farlan nos dijo que más tarde iban a ir de sus padres para darles la noticia a ellos, y mi madre insistió en que los invitasen a pasar el sábado. Aparentemente accedió, ya que hizo una llamada en donde les decía que fuesen a lo de Carla y Grisha, que después se irían a pasar la noche allá, ya que su casa conservaba la habitación de Farlan, la cual era más grande que la de mi hermana.

Cuando llegaron los Church los saludé y me excusé, no sin antes de ir a despertar a Izzy para avisarle que sus suegros estaban para escuchar la gran noticia. Ella me abrazó y me dijo que estaba feliz de volver y que no veía la hora de residir definitivamente antes de que naciera el o la bebé. La acompañé abajo, y después de escuchar la noticia por segunda vez, me despedí diciendo que si planeaban almorzar el domingo, que me invitasen.

Volví a casa con el estéreo encendido escuchando Under My Wheels, de Alice Cooper, golpeando levemente el volante, pésimamente imitando una batería. Tarareando, me di cuenta que dije en voz alta la primer oración _.-The telephone is ringing, you got me on the wrong._ -Cosa que me hizo recordar mi teléfono, el cual nunca sonó notificándome de ningún mensaje. Bueno, de ninguno que esperaba.

Llegué a mi apartamento, y todo el sueño que tenía se evaporó cuando, no creyendo que pasase, pasó. Un mensaje de un número desconocido se hizo presente. Rezando por que fuese de Levi, lo abrí, leyendo algo que me hizo sonreír como el idiota que soy.

 **"Hola, Eren. ¿Me preguntaba si hoy querrías ir a almorzar conmigo? Si no te parece muy apurado, eso es. Soy Levi, por cierto."**

Me dejé caer en la cama con el celular encima. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Doce? ¿Por qué me comportaba así? ¿A tanto me reducía Levi? Aparentemente.

Tomando aire y mirando la hora que era, 11:30, respondí.

 **"Hola Levi, sí seguro. En dde quieres q nos encontremos? :)"**

¿Una carita feliz? ¿En serio, Eren? Ugh. Suspiré profundo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

 **"Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escribiste como un adolescente de catorce años. ¿Conoces Titanes en el Dinner?"**

Ignoré el insulto de Levi hacia mi modo de escribir y asentí a pesar de saber bien que nadie me estaba viendo. Amaba Titanes en el Dinner. Era un nombre estúpido como pocos, pero la comida ahí era genial.

Le respondí que podía estar allí en media hora y recibí un simple "okay" de su parte. Me cambié la ropa, de pronto dándome cuenta que quería impresionarlo y no verme por una vez en mi vida como un adolescente. Pero, por el amor de Dios, tengo veinticinco años y nada de ropa elegante en mi armario, así que simplemente escogí lo menos desastroso, lo cual consistió en un jean negro ajustado, unas zapatillas del mismo color, y una remera verde oliva lisa con una camisa a cuadros roja y negra encima. Me hice una promesa interna de la semana siguiente comprarme ropa que no me hiciese ver como un fanboy de Nirvana.

Fui hasta Titanes en el Dinner y divisé el que creí era su auto, estacionando a metros de él. Me bajé tratando de borrar todo nervio de mi ser, aunque sabía que seguramente me veía disturbado.

Entré notando que no había mucha gente, y después de buscarlos por unos segundos, vi su particular corte de pelo estilo militar _que tan jodidamente bien le quedaba._ Okay, _cálmate_ , Jaeger. No quieres levantar una erección en pleno restaurant.

Fingiendo estar sereno, me acerqué sentándome frente a él, saludándolo con un incómodo "hola".

 _-Pareces constipado. Relájate_.-Fue su saludo, y si bien cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido mucho más incómoda, en mí hizo el truco, relajándome en efecto, no sin antes reírme debido a su honestidad bruta, claro.- _Tu pelo sigue dormido, por lo que veo_.-Comentó con una sonrisa ladina provocadora, sin verdadera maldad. Al parecer, Levi tiene este raro sentido del humor. Lo observé, entonces, se veía completamente diferente de hacía horas. Estaba más informal y… sexy. Sólo podía ver que estaba usando una remera negra con escote en v y unos jeans oscuros debajo, pero le quedaban _bien_. Y su perfume seguía siendo el mismo. Ugh.

 _-Sí, mi pelo tiene vida propia_.-Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Era cierto, después de todo.

- _Mh, te queda bien. Tal vez la próxima vez lo invite a almorzar a él._

Y no me reí por el mal chiste en sí, sino por la cara llena de determinación de Levi. El tipo definitivamente tenía un humor muy peculiar, y los gestos que acompañaban sus bromas eran la cereza del postre.

 _-Así que, hoy recibí un mensaje de mi amigo.-_ Soltó de la nada, y de pronto uní dos más dos y deduje que se estaba refiriendo al amigo que lo abandonó en Barose. _-Resulta que el bastardo me dejó porque encontró al "amor de su vida"_.-Dijo remarcando entre comillas eso último _.-Hasta me mandó una foto de su cara durmiendo. Un chico que podría ser su hijo. El muy pedófilo._

Reí al escucharlo hablar así de su amigo. Lo conocía hacía horas pero me daba cuenta que así habría de ser todo el tiempo. Honesto, cien por ciento honesto.

 _-Me pasó lo mismo esta mañana.-_ Agregué mirándolo juguetear con el menú para después mirarme fijo con ese par de ojos grises que me hacían cosas dentro. Tratando de ignorarlos, continué.- _Y eso que Armin no es alguien que suele hacer estas cosas, déjame decirte. Así que el tipo debió ser de su agrado._

 _-Mh, Erwin es igual. Por eso me extrañó que me dejase para ir a ligar con alguien, eso jamás pasa, y no porque sea feo o algo. Tch, el bastardo es el jodido Capitán América en persona, sólo que no le-_

 _-¿Es igual al Capitán América?-_ Lo interrumpí procesando lo que decía. Vi la cara fruncida de Levi.

 _-¿Eres sordo o simplemente tienes lag_?-Preguntó de manera retórica _.- Sí, Eren. El Capitán América._

Reí fuerte después de eso, y Levi me miró sin entender nada, probablemente deseando estar en otro lado y no conmigo, pero no me importó, y procedí a explicarle mi estúpida reacción.

 _-Es que, bueno, mi amigo me dijo anoche que había encontrado una versión original del Capitán América y que ni loco planeaba dejarlo ir, así que, ¡tu amigo ligó con el mío! Y, por cierto, Armin tiene veintiséis años, aunque parezca menor_.

- _Oh_.-Fue todo lo que dijo, y ¿eso había sido una sonrisa?

De pronto y sin darme tiempo para abrir la boca, su teléfono, el cual yacía en la mesa junto a sus llaves, sonó. Pude ver el fastidio en los ojos de Levi, pero ni bien tomó el aparato, vi algo de ¿culpa?

- _¿Mikasa? Mierda, lo olvidé. Sí, sí. En diez minutos estoy allá, lo siento._

Lo miré como pidiéndole una explicación, y supe por lo rosadas que se habían puesto sus mejillas que sentía algo de vergüenza.

- _Um, era mi hermana_.-Empezó, frunciendo su ceño y no muy seguro de qué hacer, pude notar.- _Lo siento, Eren, pero olvidé que hoy se iba de viaje con su novio y pasaba a dejarme su gata para que la cuide. Tch, entiendo si quieres irte, no te cu-_

 _-Hey._ -Lo interrumpí con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras acercaba mi mano para tocar la suya por encima de la mesa _.-Está bien, si quieres puedo acompañarte._

Él asintió, y puedo jurar que sus mejillas se volvieron una sombra más oscura de rojo esta vez. Jodidamente adorable.

Nos levantamos excusándonos con la camarera que justo venía para tomarnos la orden. Salimos y, estaba en lo cierto, ese era el auto de Levi. Me indicó que subiese, pero cuando le dije que tenía el mío estacionado justo detrás del suyo, me miró raro.

 _-¿Creí que no tenías? Um, te fuiste en taxi anoche._

Asentí, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mi camisa.- _Así es, pero sabía que iba a beber al menos una cerveza, y no hay chance de que maneje si bebí alcohol._

Sonrió enormemente tras escucharme decir eso, y se subió al auto después de decirme que lo siga, que no estaba lejos.

Eso hice, y no mintió. Su apartamento, el cual evidentemente aceptaba mascotas, estaba a no más de cinco minutos en auto. No sabía si bajarme o esperar dentro, ya que vi una mujer con mirada algo intimidante recostada en la pared del edificio. Mirada que definitivamente era muy parecida a la del mismo Levi. De hecho, y mirándola bien, vi que físicamente se parecían mucho, excepto por la altura, ya que la mujer parecía llevarle al menos una cabeza.

No tenía nada que hacer entre Levi y su hermana, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer en mi auto, así que bajé, dirigiéndome al par, el cual me miró ni bien me acerqué a ellos.

Poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi jean, cabeceé a modo de saludo, ganándome una mirada indiferente por parte de la mujer, y una risa baja de Levi. De todos modos me presentó _.-Mikasa, este es Eren. Eren, Mikasa. Ella es mi hermana._

 _-Hola, Eren._ -Dijo después de juzgarme con sus negros ojos por unos largos segundos, y vi una diminuta, casi imperceptible, sonrisa aparecer en su impávido rostro.

Estrechando su mano devolví el saludo, notando el bolso para gatos que llevaba en su otra mano.- _Gracias por cuidar a Celestia._ -Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Levi.

 _-¿Celestia?-_ Pregunté con interés.

- _Celestia_.-Respondió ella con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que Levi. Que me parta un rayo si no eran hermanos.

-¿ _Celestia como el poni, o como la banda de black metal?_

- _Como la banda_.-Su minimalista sonrisa creció enormemente, y lo miró inmediatamente a su hermano.- _Más te vale que a este lo conserves._

Pude sentir cómo Levi rodó sus ojos, y pude ver ese adorable sonrojo nuevamente.

 _-Okay, ya, vete. Tommas debe estar esperándote. Adiós y no vuelvas pronto._

Mikasa rió, sí, _¡rió!,_ entregándole la gata a Levi, quien se volteó rápidamente para abrir la puerta y esconder su rostro. Muy tarde, Levi. Ella me saludó con un cabeceo y me susurró que sea tolerante con su hermano. Yo simplemente sonreí. Honestamente, a pesar del carácter que parecía tener Levi, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, así que "tolerarlo" no se me iba a ser difícil.

Viendo a Mikasa desaparecer a medida que se alejaba, entré, apurándome para alcanzar a Levi, quien ya estaba esperando el elevador.

- _Tu hermana es agradable_.-Comenté para romper la tensión generada y hacer que Levi no se avergonzase más. Él simplemente hizo un sonido con su garganta que me dio a entender que lo que dije le causó gracia.

El viaje en el elevador fue silencioso, y de repente no sabía qué debía hacer _. Otra vez_. Por suerte las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, notificándonos que habíamos llegado al piso siete. Salimos y yo lo seguí hasta la puerta 2G.

Cuando entré, gracias a que él me cedió el paso primero, no me sorprendí al descubrir que todo al alcance de mi ojo estaba impecable. Había un leve aroma a coco, y me encontré disfrutando el lugar enseguida. El apartamento de Levi, a pesar de ser bonito y elegante, era acogedor, para nada frívolo.

 _-¿Quieres beber algo en particular?_

 _-No en verdad. Cualquier cosa está bien._

Levi asintió luego de arquear una ceja y colocó el bolso en el piso para después abrirlo, dejando salir así a Celestia. Era hermosa. Blanca con manchas grises, y pequeña. Le pregunté qué edad tenía, pero Levi no tenía ni idea, así que, dado su tamaño, deduje que no pasaría los seis meses de vida.

Celestia empezó a investigar todo, olfateando con su diminuta y rosada nariz cada rincón del apartamento, y yo no podía parar de mirarla. Supe que Levi se estaba lavando las manos ya que oí el fregadero en marcha, y después lo vi sacar algo de la alacena para acercarse nuevamente a mí. Extendiendo lo que llevaba, lo miré y no entendí.

 _-¿Windex?_

 _-Dijiste que cualquier cosa estaba bien._

Torcí mi cabeza a un lado, tratando de leer en sus gestos si se trataba de una broma. Diablos, esperaba que sí, ya que no podía distinguir ninguna emoción en particular esta vez.

 _-¿Sabes, mocoso?, deberías ser más directo con lo que quieres.-_ Dijo con lo que asumo yo fue doble significado y retiró la botella de Windex de mi rostro para momentos después volver con un vaso de jugo de naranja.- _Y deberías lavarte las manos._

Eso fui a hacer, ya que algo me dijo que estaba en presencia de un tipo con TOC. Después me indicó de sentarme en el sofá y yo agradecí el cambio drástico, mientras me quedé pensando en lo de ser más directo. Tal vez Levi tenía razón pero, ¿qué significaba ser "más directo"?

 _-¿Viste Deadpool?-_ Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 _-Todavía no.-_ Negué advirtiendo que Celestia se había acercado a mis piernas para pasar por entre ellas.

Volví a notarlo algo nervioso, pero de todos modos siguió.- _Si quieres podemos verla. Tengo Netflix. O si lo prefieres podemos volver a salir una vez que acomode a la gata._

Negué de inmediato. Quedarnos parecía una buena idea. Tal vez así lograba conocer mejor a Levi.- _Prefiero quedarme, si quieres._

 _-Tch, yo te lo propuse, ¿por qué te propondría algo si no lo quisiese? Podemos pedir pizza. ¿Te gusta la pizza?_

¿A _quién_ no le gusta la pizza?

 _-Um, sí. Claro que me gusta_.-Le contesté como si me hubiese preguntado cuánto era dos más dos. Él tan sólo se encogió de hombros y mencionó que como su hermana la detestaba quería asegurarse.

Sacó su celular y discó un par de números, a los segundos lo oí ordenar una grande con extra mozzarella encima y dictarle lo que asumo era un código de cliente. Cuando cortó, se acercó a mí, sentándose luego de tomar el control remoto _.-¿Prefieres esperar? Tienen alrededor de cuarenta minutos de demora._

Era apenas la una y diez, y no tenía nada planeado para este sábado, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, y considerando que la película iba a tener otro efecto con una pizza de por medio, le dije que quería esperar. Levi acordó conmigo y se puso a juguetear con el control, haciendo zapping pero no dejando nada en particular.

Hacía mucho eso, noté. Juguetear con algo que tuviese en sus manos. Eso era signo de nerviosismo, ¿no? Y si me equivocaba, cosa que dudo, las miradas rápidas que me dirigía creyendo que yo no lo veía, más el leve rubor que inundaba sus mejillas, me daban la luz verde para activar. Levi ya había tomado el primer paso al pedirme de bailar, al pedirme un beso, y al pedirme mi número. Era mi hora de demostrarle que yo no era un estúpido adolescente.

Inclinándome más a él logré captar su total atención, haciendo que girase su cabeza y me mirase de frente con una expresión nublada en sus grises ojos. Fue inmediato. Lo tomé de la nuca con las dos manos y me acerqué a su rostro para besarlo fuerte. Levi gimió en mi boca echándose hacia atrás, permitiéndome que yo lo avanzase todavía más.

En un brusco movimiento terminé encima suyo, él recostado en el sofá y con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Eso me sirvió para motivarme, besándolo cada vez con más profundidad.

Me estaba excitando rápidamente, y no quería parar. Levi tampoco, ya que sus piernas se enroscaron a mi cintura, arrancándome un gemido cuando pude presionar mi polla sobre su trasero. Era incómodo, ya que el bóxer más la sensación del jean me raspaba, pero así y todo pude percibir la suavidad de ese culo, y tan sólo me calentaba más.

Empecé a restregarme sobre él, esta vez usando mis manos para tocarlo. Toqué su cara, su cintura y su cadera. El contacto me hacía arder la piel y me dejaba deseoso de más. Como leyendo mis pensamientos, Levi me separó de sí para quitarse su remera, y tuve que tragar saliva que no sabía había estado juntando ante la vista que tenía frente a mí.

Rosados y pequeños pezones adornaban un pálido y bien moldeado torso. Sus clavículas resaltaban, y sus abdominales complementaban su fina cintura a la perfección. Levi era una mezcla perfecta de lo que me gustaba en un cuerpo femenino y en uno masculino.

Agaché mi cara hasta su pecho, lamiendo esos rosados botones de carne que pedían a gritos ser acariciados por mi lengua. A él se le atoró un gemido mientras luchaba por sacarse la prenda por completo, y aunque ayudarlo hubiese servido, verlo retorcerse de placer mientras lo devoraba sonaba mejor todavía.

Fui hasta su cuello para morderlo sin verdadera fuerza, dándole besos cálidos y húmedos con la boca abierta, y tras un último esfuerzo, la ofensiva remera pudo salir de él.

Levi se levantó, demostrándome tener una fuerza que ciertamente no le acreditaba, y logró hacerme sentar mientras él se levantaba. En un principio creí que había ido demasiado lejos y que estaba a punto de patearme, pero luego él se agachó y me separó las piernas, sacándome con sus manos el cinturón.

Mi respiración se cortó por un instante, y quise hablar pero no hallaba las palabras. Para cuando me di cuenta tenía la boca de Levi paseándose por mi polla aun cubierta por mi bóxer. Mi mano a su cabeza viajó automáticamente, y al parecer, el que le jalasen el cabello era un fetiche suyo, ya que cuando lo tomé de uno de sus mechones, gimió recordándome a una actriz porno, mandándome vibraciones que recorrieron desde mi polla hasta mi cerebro. No pude evitar dejar salir el gruñido que salió de mí, a estas alturas totalmente cegado por el deseo.

Siendo más rápido que yo, y habiéndose zafado de mi agarre, volvió a su labor, sólo que esta vez se había encargado de bajarme el bóxer, liberando mi dolorosa erección, la cual ya chorreaba líquido pre-seminal. Pero fue el paraíso sentir que me tragaba por completo de una sola mamada.

 _-Ah, ¡mh!_ -Levi era bueno con su lengua, y la calidez de su garganta me estaba reduciendo a un desastre de quejidos en cuestión de segundos, y mentiría si dijese que no me gustaba, pero me estaba sintiendo algo egoísta.- _N-no sigas-_

Eso lo detuvo. Sacó mi polla de su boca con una expresión confundida en su rostro _.-¿Por qué?-_ Me preguntó sin mucho aliento y totalmente excitado.

 _-P-porque si sigues así voy a acabar_.-Dije siendo lo primero que salió de mi boca, sin haberle puesto filtro a mis palabras. Como suelo hacer cada vez que no estoy pensando, y esta situación era un buen ejemplo.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en la comisura de su boca, provocadora _.-¿No quieres acabar?_

Oh, _vaya que quería_. Quería llenarle la garganta y verlo tragarse hasta la última gota de lo que tenía para darle. Pero también quería que él disfrutase.

- _No_.-Negué y lo vi encorvar una ceja.- _No así. Y a menos que quieras que termine llenándote la boca de mi leche_ -Dije sosteniéndolo de su quijada, ganándome un sexy gimoteo de su parte al oír eso último _-, te recomiendo que te muevas._

Levi me ignoró por completo, hundiendo su cabeza nuevamente en mi entrepierna, trabajándome como una máquina a pedal, y justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar, con una de sus manos formó un anillo en la base de mi polla, deteniendo abruptamente el orgasmo que iba a golpearme dejándome knock out.

Gruñí entre molesto y sorprendido, pero Levi enseguida se levantó, diciéndome que espere ahí sentado. Hice como me dijo, con muchos deseos de tocarme, pero tratando de ser paciente para él. Todo se había ido de control, y lo que originalmente iba a ser un almuerzo, terminó convirtiéndose en una escena porno. No que me estuviese quejando, hey.

A los pocos minutos lo vi volver con un envase en su mano derecha y un preservativo en su izquierda. No estaba tan seguro de querer llevar esto hasta el final, pero, _de vuelta_ , hay momentos en los que pienso con mi cabeza de abajo, y no puedo competir con eso. Así que no dije nada, sólo me detuve a observar.

- _No vas a follarme con la gata mirándonos. Fui a encerrarl-hey, Eren_.-Soltó mi nombre pero con otro tono de voz _-¿Confías en mí?-_ Me preguntó, seguro al notar mi rostro algo perdido. ¿Confiaba en él? _Sí_. Lo conocía hacía horas pero, sí que confiaba en Levi. De otro modo no hubiese bailado con él, no lo hubiese besado, y no le hubiese pasado mi teléfono. _Levi me gustaba como nunca me había gustado nadie_. Entonces asentí.

 _-Si quieres parar pod-_

 _-No_.-Lo detuve. No quería parar.

Para demostrarle mi punto y borrarle toda duda de su mente, lo agarré atrayéndolo hacia mí. La posición era algo incómoda, ya que yo estaba sentado con mis pantalones y bóxer a medio bajar, y él estaba encorvado y vestido de la cintura para bajo.

Pero aun así nos besamos, esta vez más lentamente. Lamí sus labios deteniéndome en el sabor que tenían, cerrando mis ojos y percibiendo todo todavía mejor. Los abrí de inmediato, sin embargo, ya que Levi se apartó, pero me relajé que fue para poder sacarse sus jeans y boxer.

La vista se me hizo exquisita. No era el primer hombre que veía desnudo, no. Había visto a todos mis compañeros del equipo de football en las duchas. Una vez vi a Armin y Jean en pleno apogeo. Hasta vi tipos en videos porno. Claro que en dichos videos siempre había una mujer de acompañante. Mi punto es, esto me pasaba solamente con Levi. Me gustaba _su_ cuerpo, _su_ voz, _su_ cara. _Él_ , no otro.

No sentí rechazo al sujetarlo de las caderas para atraerlo a mí, terminando así con su polla cerca de mi rostro. No sentí rechazo al besar sus partes más íntimas, aspirando ese olor tan jodidamente adictivo y masculino que largaba. No sentí rechazo al tantear su entrada con el comienzo de mi dedo índice. Y no sentí rechazo al oírlo gemir mi nombre con su profunda voz debido a lo que eso le causaba. De hecho, _me volvía loco_.

Levi me volvía loco.

Noté su impaciencia, y yo estaba igual que él. Lo miré desde abajo, todavía sentado, y le pedí que se sentara en mi regazo. Levi obedeció, chocando su polla con la mía, ambas calientes y duras como piedra. Hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, deteniéndome para respirar ante la estimulación. Quería que durase, y para eso debía controlarme.

Comencé acariciando su trasero con mis dedos, abriendo mis manos para masajear todo lo que podía. Era redondo y suave, y sentí la urgencia de querer meter mi cara en el medio. Tal vez en otro momento.

- _Eren…_ -Dijo sonando quebrado, y fue cuando volví a mirarlo que observé lo rojo que estaba su pecho y su rostro. Volvimos a besarnos. Mirarnos fijo nos daba ganas de besarnos, evidentemente. Estuvimos así por un largo tiempo, restregando nuestras erecciones en el durante, hasta que Levi se echó para atrás y sentí su mano reemplazar su polla.

Nunca supe cuándo sacó el preservativo de su envoltorio pero no le di importancia. Me lo puso desenrollándolo cautelosamente por toda mi extensión para después acercar el envase violeta que lo había visto traer. Era lubricante, y tras colocar una gran cantidad en mi polla procedió a deslizarlo con sus manos hasta embadurnarlo por completo.

Quería gritar del placer que eso me causaba, pero sabía que se venía algo mejor. Nunca había estado con un hombre, pero sólo podía imaginar lo bueno que sería estar dentro del apretado trasero de Levi. Tuve que tragar para evitar babear.

Posicionándose encima mío, y apoyando una de sus manos en mi pecho, con la otra acomodó mi polla alineándola a su entrada. Fue bajando despacio, y aunque lo que yo más quería en ese momento era metérsela hasta lo más profundo… esperé.

Vi un atisbo de dolor en su cara, y me di cuenta que eso estaba siendo molesto para Levi. Por eso lo besé, para distraerlo. Él, afortunadamente, me devolvió el beso, y cuando por fin pude sentir estar completamente dentro de él, lo cual fue una sensación gloriosa, levantó su mano algo grasienta por el lubricante. Logré capturarla antes de que decidiese hacer algo estúpido como ir a buscar un Kleenex para limpiarse. Lo que menos me importaba en un momento así era algo de lubricante en mis manos.

Capturé sus dedos entrelazándolos con los míos y le pregunté si podía moverme. Levi asintió despacio y me besó conectando nuestros labios nuevamente, pero no me dio tiempo a levantar mi cadera, que él ya estaba levantando la suya, acompañando el vaivén con un sensual y lento movimiento de adelante hacia atrás.

Creí que en cualquier momento iba a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, y tirando mi cabeza hasta hacerla chocar con el acochado sofá, dejé escapar un sonido gutural animalesco. Fue ahí que Levi aumentó la velocidad sin avisarme, empezando a brincar sobre mi polla sin quitarme su jodida mirada de encima.

Tuve que doblar los dedos de mis pies a modo de concentración, ganándome un par de calambres que sirvieron para evitarme el orgasmo que estaba por alcanzarme. Levi era demasiado erótico, y ver su polla balancearse de arriba abajo con rapidez me la ponía todavía más dura, si es que eso era posible.

Y entonces el desgraciado quiso arruinarme por completo, y decidió hablar.

- _Sí, E-Eren.¡Así! ¿Te gusta mi culo?-_ Maldito, te estoy agarrando del culo como si mi vida dependiese de ello, ¡obvio que me gusta!- _¿Quieres llenármelo de leche? ¿De tu leche? ¿M-mh?_

Oh por _Diooos_. No iba a durar mucho más con el desgraciado siendo tan vulgar. Mi polla iba a estallar en cualquier puto segundo.

 _-¿Te gusta que salte encima de tu p-polla? ¿E-eh?-_ Preguntó mientras brincaba como si no hubiese un mañana _.-¿O prefieres to-tomarme de atrás? ¿Mhh? ¡Ah!_

Fue más fuerte que yo, y si sus palabras no activaron algún botón en mi cerebro, entonces fue ese jodido culo suyo abriéndose para recibir mi polla cada vez.

Lo levanté sin previo aviso siguiéndole yo. Lo acomodé de manera tal que quedase en cuatro, presentado ante mí de manos y rodillas en el sofá y, cumpliendo con la silenciosa promesa que me había hecho momentos atrás, acerqué mi cara hasta dejarla en su entrada, y aunque sabía que sabría a lubricante, poco me importó.

Lamí ese rosado agujero como si se tratase de mi caramelo favorito, y los gemidos de Levi inundando mis oídos sólo me alentaban a seguir ya que era todo muy obsceno. Era una buena manera de distraer mi polla y no correrme ahí mismo, pero al poco tiempo me encontré queriendo metérsela de nuevo. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, me alejé. Tomé mi erección con mi mano derecha y me masturbé un par de veces mientras volvía a metérsela de a poco.

El grito que Levi dejó salir sacó mi parte sádica de mí _.-¿Te gusta más así? ¿Qué te la dé así? ¿E-eh? ¿Te gusta sentir mi polla adentro?_ -Levi, siendo un completo desastre de gemidos, pudo únicamente asentir. Su rostro estaba virado, dejándome ver claramente sus expresiones, las cuales deberían haber sido ilegales, _por Dios._

 _-E-Eren_.-Soltó con la voz quebrada. Su mano derecha se movía a la velocidad de la luz, y aunque no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, sí pude suponer que se estaba masturbando con vigor.- _Q-quiero-_

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ Susurré acercándome a su oído, sin aminorar la velocidad de mis estocadas.- _Dime, sino no puedo s-saberlo._

 _-Quiero que me ll-llenes, ¡ah!_

 _-¿Dónde la quieres?_ -Pregunté extasiado, completamente perdido.

 _-E-en mi culo- ¡ahg!_

 _-¡Pídemela!_ -Le ordené dándole una palmada en su trasero. Estaba poseído, pero Levi no pareció quejarse. Todo lo contrario, parecía estar disfrutándolo, el hombre tímido de hacía momentos atrás había desaparecido por completo.

 _-¡Nhgah! ¡D-dámela, Eren! ¡Da-dame hasta la última g-gota de tu leche!_

Eso lo hizo. Eso me terminó por enloquecer. No pude contener el gruñido que dejé escapar, y sólo pude esperar que Levi acabase pronto porque no había chance de contenerme después de escucharlo hablar así. Así que, dando la última estocada, lo llené por completo, sintiendo los espasmos post coito comenzar a apoderarse de mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

Me desplomé a los segundos encima suyo, no sintiendo siquiera mis piernas. Me tuve que mantener con mis brazos y sujetar el sofá, porque Levi estaba igual o peor que yo. Fue ahí que noté que sus piernas estaban temblando, y no sólo eso, sino también la mancha blanquecina que adornaba el asiento del sofá.

Besé desde su espalda hasta el comienzo de su nuca, terminando en su oreja para morderle leve y juguetonamente el lóbulo.- _Eso… estuvo-_

 _-Bien._

¿Bien?

 _¡¿Bien?¡_

 _-¿B-bien? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nunca me corrí tan fuerte en toda mi vida!_

Levi giró su rostro permitiéndome la vista de su gloriosa expresión. Parecía sedado, y una sonrisa burlona se apoderaba de su boca. _-Estuvo muy bien._ -Dijo para después capturar mi boca en un sensual y corto beso.

Estuvimos robándonos besos cortos por un rato, más que nada porque ninguno de los dos podía moverse todavía. Pero de pronto, trayéndonos a la realidad de golpe, alguien golpeó la puerta.

Levi me miró confundido. Salí de él y me quité el preservativo, atándolo con cuidado de no hacer un enchastre, pero enseguida volvieron a golpear la puerta, y subiéndome el bóxer y el jean -que nunca me había llegado a sacar del todo- me lo guardé en el bolsillo para botarlo más tarde.

Le dije a Levi que se vistiera, que iba a ver yo quién era que estaba en la puerta, y aunque me reprochó al principio, terminó por hacerme caso.

A medio vestir, completamente sudado y con olor a sexo, fui a abrir la puerta, rezando que no se tratase de la hermana de Levi porque vaya que iba a ser algo incómodo. Pero me encontré con un chico de no más de veinte años que cargaba una caja de pizza en sus manos. Estaba completamente rojo y llevaba una expresión constipada en su rostro. Deduje que alguien lo había dejado pasar para que llegase a tocar la puerta, ya que ninguno le había abierto por el portero eléctrico.

- _Uh, um, yo- l-la señora Judy dijo que p-podía subir. Por eso n-no toqué t-timbre._ -Se explicó como leyéndome en el rostro lo que estaba pensando.

El chico, claramente, lo había escuchado todo. Bueno, no sé si todo, pero sí una gran parte de la sesión de sexo que habíamos recientemente tenido con Levi. Extrañamente no me molestó. Si soy honesto, hasta quería que se enterase. Quien estaba con Levi era yo, y no otro. Y qué mejor forma de hacerse entender que con hechos, ¿mh?

Le pagué lo que decía el recibo y el chico se fue sin pensarlo dos veces. Cerré la puerta tratando de ocultar mi risa, pero no pude, y Levi estaba detrás de mí con un gesto serio.

 _-Eres un mocoso. Querías salir tú para que te viera así, ¿no?_

- _Tal vez_.-Lo provoqué. Levi se volteó como para irse, pero llegué a sujetarlo de su antebrazo y le robé un beso antes de que pudiera alejarse nuevamente. Y sí, noté su sonrojo, también.

Después de limpiarme mejor, y con una pizza por demás fría -considerando que el chico del delivery había estado bastante detrás de esa puerta-, nos sentamos dispuestos a almorzar. O merendar, casi, ya que se habían hecho las tres de la tarde.

La pizza estuvo bien, y la película… no estuvo mal. Pero lo que al fin me terminó gustando más, fue la compañía de Levi.

Sus comentarios sarcásticos eran un plus, y su humor tan particular lograba sólo hacerme querer conocerlo más, convertirme en alguien importante en su vida, alguien que quiera…

Sonaba estúpido, tal vez, pero era lo que quería, y tras haber pasado lo que pasé con él, que si bien fue poco pero para mí significó mucho, me di cuenta que no iba a dejar que eso quedase en un encuentro casual. Levi… me gustaba.

Levi me gustaba.

 _-Levi, me gustas._

Sus ojos crecieron de golpe, y fue entre gracioso y adorable saber que esas tres palabras podían hacerlo pasar por un hombre tímido, cuando momentos atrás me estaba pidiendo que le llene el culo de leche. Sí. Adorable en efecto.

Lo vi moverse en su lugar. Habíamos estado rozando nuestros brazos y piernas durante toda la película, pero de pronto todo se volvió más íntimo. Más íntimo que antes, inclusive. Una cosa era desnudarse, otra muy distinta era confesarle al otro lo que te pasa por dentro.

 _-A mí también.-_ Dijo después de acercar su mano a mi muslo, acariciándolo inocentemente. Podía comerlo ahí mismo.

¿Cómo me volví gay tan rápido? Lo que me recordaba, poco sabía de Levi, y él, poco sabía de mí, y quería cambiar eso. De inmediato.

- _Nunca había estado con otro hombre._ -Dije rogando que no le cayera mal la información, pero su rostro no dejó ver ni siquiera un poco de asombro.

 _-Sí, lo sé._

 _-Um, ¿cómo?_ -¿Tan fácil era leerme? ¿Los heterosexuales huelen diferente? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- _Fácil. Cuando rechazaste a los primeros tres tipos que te quisieron levantar en Barose me dije que era normal, ya que eran tipos feos, pero después se te acercó un hombre que si eres gay como yo, déjame decirte, no lo hubieses rechazado._

Reí ante eso. Aunque pude darme cuenta de que Levi estaba siendo serio, así que me callé enseguida para dejarlo continuar, ya que parecía no haber terminado.

- _Me acerqué de todos modos porque no tenía nada que perder. Erwin se había ido y me gustaste enseguida._

Wow, sí que era directo cuando quería.

 _-Me alegra que te hayas acercado._ -Le dije atrayéndolo a mí, abrazando su cintura para después besar su mejilla.- _Honestamente estaba nervioso al principio, pero es cómodo estar contigo. Así_.-Agregué estrujándolo más a mí. Él se quejó levemente pero se acomodó enseguida hasta quedar hecho prácticamente un ovillo.

Después de eso nos quedamos dormidos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Se había hecho de noche y yo tenía varios mensajes de Isabel y de Armin preguntándome dónde estaba. Izzy quería invitarme a almorzar con la familia para el domingo, y Armin me quería contar de su día con el Capitán América. A ambos les dije que no podía hablar por el momento, pero que todo estaba bien y que el domingo los llamaría. Levi me preguntó si quería quedarme, y aunque sonaba bien, yo no tenía ninguna muda de ropa limpia, sin mencionar que todavía debía darme una ducha apropiada y cambiar mis boxers.

Decidí irme pero no sin antes preguntarle si podíamos tener una cita en la semana, una sin sexo sucio. Levi me golpeó la cabeza pero dijo que sí, y yo me fui con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento llamé a Armin. Le conté lo que había pasado. Le dije que había conocido a alguien en Barose y que habíamos pasado el día juntos y por eso no pude contestarle antes. Armin me dijo que no podía creer que hubiese encontrado una mujer heterosexual en ese lugar, pero sí pudo creerme cuando le dije que con quien había pasado el día era un hombre. Aparentemente Armin me conoce mejor que yo mismo. Fue más shock para él saber que Levi era amigo de su Capitán América.

Después llamé a Isabel y acordamos en encontrarnos todos en la casa de los Church. Le dije también que había algo más que quería decirle, pero que prefería hacerlo en persona. Ella me odió por eso.

Me fui a dormir no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Levi, diciéndole que nunca lo había pasado tan bien y que no veía la hora de volver a verlo. Él dijo que le pasaba lo mismo, y aunque su respuesta fue bastante corta, sabía mejor que le pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los padres de mi cuñado, toda mi familia ya estaba reunida. Fue más fuerte que Isabel el atacarme con preguntas ni bien entré, pero le pedí que fuese reservada, que si quería hablar de esto con alguien, ella sería la primera.

Haciendo caso dejó que almorzáramos en paz, pero ni bien el postre llegó a su fin, ella me empezó a mirar como cachorro mojado y rodando mis ojos me forcé a ir a conversar con mi hermana.

 _-¿Y bien?_ -Preguntó brincando. Parecía una niña-no, _era_ una niña.

Me reí ante su impaciencia, parecíamos mejores amigas hablando de sus crush. Bueno, tan desacertado no estaba. Suspirando, empecé _.-Conocí a alguien_.-Sus verdes y carismáticos ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Isabel siempre insistió en que debía sentar cabeza con Annie, y cuando cortamos, creo que ella quedó más devastada que yo.- _Y estoy seguro de que va a gustarte._

Si hay algo que mi hermana no es, eso es prejuiciosa, u homofóbica.

 _-Siempre me gustaron tus elecciones de pareja, hermano. Lo que no me gustó fue que terminasen, pero confío en tus gustos. Pero, basta de dar vueltas, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Quiero conocerla!_

La miré con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no terminaba de cerrar. Siempre tan perceptiva.

 _-¿Eren?_

 _-Es un hombre._

 _-¿Uh?-_ Cuestionó confundida.

 _-La persona que conocí. No es una mujer, es un hombre._

 _-Oh._

Y silencio.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que tal vez no sabía mucho de mi hermana como creía saber, y que probablemente la noticia no le cayó tan bien como esperaba le cayese, pero esa idea se evaporó rápidamente cuando, con una de sus típicas sonrisotas, más un golpe a mi hombro, dijo a los gritos _.-¡Entonces quiero conocerlo!_

Después de eso le conté, sin entrar en detales, _obvio_ , de Levi. Lo describí físicamente y ella dijo que sonaba apuesto. Yo asentí, tratando de no detenerme a pensar en Levi y en lo apuesto que era, o en lo bueno que estaba, en orden de no hacer crecer una erección frente a mi hermana, claro.

Me dijo que iba a proponer un almuerzo para el próximo sábado pero en casa de nuestros padres, y me sugirió -obligó- que llevase a Levi. Yo le dije que no sabía qué tan buena idea era ya que no había pasado ni una semana, y no estaba seguro si Levi querría, pero luego Isabel mencionó que el lunes siguiente se iban a volver a España, y que quería conocer a Levi antes de irse, a pesar de que volvería para tener a su bebé en Alemania.

Suspirando, acepté, pero le dije que si él no quería ir, no lo obligaría. Ella, sin siquiera conocerlo, dijo que eso no iba a pasar, y mencionó algo de "el sexto sentido maternal". Qué tenía que ver, no lo sé.

A las horas estaba en mi cama, recostado y jugueteando con mi celular. No muy seguro, pero sin muchas opciones, le mandé un mensaje a Levi.

 **"El almuerzo con la flia salió bien. Pero hay algo q tengo que preguntart."**

Como no contestaba, decidí mandarle otro, y el definitorio.

 **"Le dije a mi hermna que había conocido a alguien y que ese alguien eras tú y resulta q quiere cncerte. Estás d acuerdo cn la idea de ir a conocer a mi flia el sábado q viene?"**

A los minutos sentí el aparato vibrar en mis manos.

 **"Hay algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo, y eso es tu maldita forma de escribir. Deja de mensajear como un mono discapacitado."**

Rudo. Pero aun sin respuesta.

 **"Y sí. Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de conocer a tu familia el sábado. Mocoso."**

Quise abrazarlo en ese instante, pero como no lo tenía conmigo, abracé mi celular y me dispuse a dormir.

El día de nuestra cita llegó. Fue genial y hablamos de muchas cosas. Me contó de su familia, la cual vivía en Francia y que iba a visitar cada navidad ¡ya que el 25 es su cumpleaños! Me contó de su trabajo como profesor de francés en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Berlín. Yo le conté de la reciente noticia de que iba a ser tío y lo feliz que eso me traía. Le conté que estaba terminando la carrera de medicina mientras repartía tiempo con mi trabajo como enfermero en el hospital que trabajaba mi padre. Fue… genial. Y, bueno, aunque la cita empezó con una salida al cine y comida china más tarde, fue medio inevitable terminar en un motel con Levi estampado contra una de sus paredes y yo detrás preguntándole dónde la quería esta vez.

En resumen, el día decisivo llegó, y si bien tenía algo de nervios de presentar a Levi como mi pareja -porque, sí, eso éramos-, opté por dejar el malestar estomacal de lado y entrar a la casa de mis padres de la mano del hombre que ahora estaba en mi vida.

Para mi madre fue una sorpresa grata, y para mi padre fue algo esperable, ya que dijo, y cito _"al fin se te dio por sacarte la rienda de los ojos, hijo"_. Levi se rió de eso, y aunque al principio creí que me estaba insultando, me explicó que no era así, que menos no podía importarle si quien elegía como pareja era un hombre o una mujer.

Levi fue tratado con respeto, como merecía y como esperaba que lo tratasen, y cuando la presentación, el almuerzo y la charla de _"¿cómo se conocieron?_ " terminó, salimos de ahí con una sonrisa plasmada en nuestras caras.

 _-No esperabas que reaccionasen tan bien, ¿verdad?_

 _-No sé si lo pondría así_.-Comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Levi me miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro mientras nos subíamos a su auto.- _Es sólo que…-_ Dije una vez ambos adentro, tomando su mano y sonriéndole.- _Si una semana atrás alguien me decía que iba a terminar besando a un tipo en un bar gay, me hubiese reído. Y si una semana atrás alguien me decía que iba a terminar enamorándome del mismo tipo, no le hubiese creído. Pero acá estoy, haciendo ambas cosas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Primero que nada, perdón por los errores que puedan haber leído. Escribí esto seguido y lo terminé a la madrugada, así que… entiendan si no se entiende (?). Y si alguien quiere corregirlos, avísenme.**

 ***Por si hay dudas, Eren tiene 25, al igual que Izzy, ya que son hermanos mellizos. Levi tiene 29, y Farlan 28. Nada, eso.**

 ***Me encanta Blondie, como se pueden dar cuenta, ya que la uso para varios de mis fics, hehe. Y Britney, obvio ("You drive me crazy", ¿les suena?). A** ** _quién_** **no le encanta Britney,** ** _please_** **.**

 ***Me gusta la idea de la familia unida, al menos para este fic.** **Mucha melosisdad, I know, I know.**

 ***Eren escribiendo como el culo es mi Eren canon. ¿No lo aman? Yo sí.**

 ***Anoche apareció una gata llorando en la puerta de mi casa y la entré. Es blanca con manchas grises y le puse Celestia de nombre. Y gracias a ella se me dio por escribir esto. Sí, ya sé, ¿cómo puede ser que rescatar gatos me den ganas de escribir cosas gays? ¿Mh? Bueno, no sé.**

 ***Follows, favoritos y reviews siempre son apreciados :)**


End file.
